


All of You, Tonight

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Betty has to go home, but Jughead can be very persuasive ;)Set after the scene we've all been dreaming about





	All of You, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was super inspired suddenly, and this happened. Enjoy :)

Betty felt as though her heart might burst from happiness as she gazed sleepily at her boyfriend. They were finally, _finally, _back together, and if that wasn't enough, they had sex as well. All the suffocating darkness that drove Betty to recording herself in a black wig had dissolved as Jughead thrusted in and out of her, swallowed up by the pure bliss of their reunion.__

__She reached over to his equally sleepy face and traced his lips with a single finger. He smiled gently and pulled her closer to nuzzle her neck._ _

__“Juggie, I really need to go this time,” she whined._ _

__“No,” he murmured against her skin. “Stay.” Somehow, he managed to pull her even closer to his body, emphasizing his plea._ _

__“Jughead,” she laughed. “Stop, I have to get home.”_ _

__Jughead said nothing, he only continued his attack on her skin, hitting just the right place to make her moan. Moments later, he found his head guided back toward her face, where she met him for a heart stopping kiss._ _

__Betty arched into his touch as his hands moved from their respectful position on her waist to roam all across her bare back. She gasped when he reached down to grab her butt, pulling her hips against his. She moaned again when she felt his hardness brush against her, and Jughead took the cue to flip her onto her back._ _

__Instead of reattaching his lips to hers, Jughead latched onto the column of her throat and began trailing kisses and gentle love bites down to her collarbone and onto her breasts. Once he made it past the line where her sweaters usually ended, he became more aggressive in his kisses. Soon, there was a dark spot on the top of her left breast, where her heart lay._ _

__He continued his assault, moving further down and pausing to give her pert nipples proper attention. Betty's soft gasps, moans, and mutters egged him on as he worked even lower. Before he could get past her sternum, however, Betty's hand on his cheek stopped him. He looked up, worried he crossed a line, but when he met her eyes, he only saw love and desire._ _

__“Together,” she pleaded, and he immediately knew what she meant. He moved back up, pausing to suck another hickey between her breasts, then took her mouth once again in a searing kiss full of tongue and teeth and want._ _

__“I love you,” she panted against his lips. “I will always love you.”_ _

__“I've loved you all my life,” he returned between urgent kisses. “You are my past.” Kiss. “My present.” Kiss. “My future.” Betty melted against him and reached blindly into the drawer of his bedside table to pull out another condom. She ripped it open and reached down to roll it onto his hard cock._ _

__“Let me,” he insisted. “I'll lose it if you do it.” Betty giggled at his admission, but stopped immediately once he began to guide himself into her entrance._ _

__She arched against the mattress as he pushed himself all the way in. She would be sore tomorrow, but that seemed like the least of her worries. Jughead paused once he was fully sheathed to gauge her reaction, and was relieved to find her eyes still full of love and want. He pulled out slowly, before thrusting back inside her._ _

__Betty's hips bucked violently as he thrusted in and out. Her back arched as she clung to his torso, pressing against him fully. Her nails scraped along the soft skin of his back as she felt the tension building up in her abdomen. Jughead had one arm holding them up, while the other was wrapped around her waist, keeping her flush against him. Betty's eyes fluttered shut as her orgast began its crest, and her mouth fell open, a chorus of Oh’s mixing with Jughead's grunts. Suddenly, her eyes squeezed shut and she came hard around his cock. Jughead let out an odd, strangled-sounding noise as he came too, before his arm gave out and they collapsed onto the bed._ _

__Jughead didn't have time to roll them over before they fell, so he landed directly on top of Betty. She let out a breathy laugh as he moved to prop up on his forearms and brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. She was radiant beneath him, her sweaty skin glowing in the soft light if the lamp, and her green eyes shining with happiness. He imagined his own smile must have mirrored the dazzling joy he saw in hers as they laid there, basking in each other's happiness._ _

__“I know you're gonna say you have to go,” he spoke quietly. “But I just want to keep you here all to myself.”_ _

__“You're dad will be home,” she argued weakly. “And my mom and Chic will be waiting for me.”_ _

__“At least we're at the same school now. We won't have to travel across town to see each other.” His voice held so much optimism, it made her heart soar._ _

__“You'll come back to the Blue and Gold now, right?”_ _

__“Well, obviously. The newspaper at Southside was pathetic compared to the Cooper-run Blue and Gold. Besides,” his voice softened, and the humorous glint in his eyes faded. “I can't miss out on any more time with my favorite girl. We have a lot of lost time to make up.”_ _

__“Starting tomorrow morning, when you pick me up for breakfast at Pop's?” She asked cheekily, knowing he would do anything she asked._ _

__“You really wanna go on my dangerous motorcycle? What would your mother think?” He was teasing her back and she loved it. She had missed this ease between them._ _

__“I don't give a damn what my mother thinks. Besides, I'm a Serpent, and being a Serpent includes riding on the back of your sexy boyfriend's dangerous motorcycle.”_ _

__“Sexy, huh?” His cocky smirk was infuriatingly adorable._ _

__“Don't sound so surprised,” she scoffed. “The second you asked me to stay I mounted you like a horse. And as much as I'd love to stay and cuddle in the afterglow, I _really _need to get home before my mom sends out a search party.”___ _

____Betty laughed at the way he pouted. His lower lip stuck out and his shoulders sagged. Now it was even harder for her to get out from under him, since he converted himself to dead weight._ _ _ _

____After she wiggled out of bed, she set off in a sort of scavenger hunt for her clothing, which was spread out in a sort of snail trail between the couch and Jughead's bed._ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, Jughead pulled on a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt, and he couldn't help but laugh as she searched for her missing bra._ _ _ _

____“You could help, you know. Instead of laughing at me,” she huffed._ _ _ _

____“But where's the fun in that?”_ _ _ _

____Betty sighed again before just slipping the dress back on, bra be damned. Nobody would notice anyway. She turned to collect her keys and phone, but felt Jughead's hands on her waist again. He brushed her hair to the side and dropped a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck, and she shivered._ _ _ _

____She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms engulfed her, and his natural heat warmed her to her very soul._ _ _ _

____“Never leave me again,” she whispered against his chest._ _ _ _

____“Never,” he answered, voice full of conviction. “You're stuck with me, Cooper.”_ _ _ _

____Betty pulled back a little, and gave him a peck on the lips. When she moved again, Jughead growled a little and kissed her in earnest. She tried to move to get her coat, but Jughead walked with her, still kissing her as he helped her put it on._ _ _ _

____Their kisses became humorous, rather than wanting, as they moved about the trailer._ _ _ _

____“Jug,” Betty had to speak quickly between kisses. “I'll call you- when I- get home- but I have to- go.” She gave him one last kiss and slipped out the door. Little did she know that her call would be far more urgent than sweet good nights._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____A week later, Betty's missing bra was still missing, and Jughead began making jokes about it whenever he could. Betty was beginning to worry. After all, her mother would notice one of her daughter's bras was absent from the laundry._ _ _ _

____Jughead was lounging in his room after school while his father was rooting around for the TV remote. He almost fell off the bed when FP’s angry shout sounded from the living room._ _ _ _

____“Jughead!” He bellowed, and Jughead scrambled to his feet and rushed to the main area of the trailer._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, dad?” He tried to sound as innocent as possible._ _ _ _

____“Would you mind telling me why there's a light purple bra in my couch?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead panicked. “Would you believe that it was planted by the CIA?” FP gave him a stern look, and he caved. “Betty was here last week. I've been looking all over for that for her.”_ _ _ _

____He held out his hand, hoping his dad would toss it to him, but instead he raised his eyebrows questioningly. “I'm not touching that,” he scoffed. “It's kinda weird, don't you think? And besides, I'm not letting you off the hook that easily.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead snorted and crossed the room to retrieve the bra. Sure, his dad was scary when he was angry, but actual discipline was not his strong suit._ _ _ _

____“Listen to me, boy. I do not want you having sex in this trailer, okay? I don't care what kind of excuses you can find. You're 16 and I don't approve of you being sexually active. As long as you're in my home, you keep it in your damn pants.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure thing, dad,” Jughead grumbled before returning to his room. They would just have to be more careful next time. Settling back on his bed, he reached for his phone and called Betty._ _ _ _

____“Hey, babe. Great news! My dad found your bra.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Fin._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Btw don't forget to use my discount code KELLEY15 for 15% off at bettyandveronica.com   
> I'm a brand ambassador and their stuff is so cool! Be sure to check them out ;)


End file.
